Weird CCC Allegiances Wiki
Welcome to the Weird CCC Allegiances Wiki Hello! I'm Ebonyrain, I hope most of you guys know me from the Blogclan Wiki, and I'm an admin here at the CCC! So you might be a bit confused on what the place is for, but trust me it's a lot more purposeful than it looks! Here lemme give you a quick tour: So first you're going to have to create a character with a weird and strange name(it can't be your regular blogclan name) for example my character's name is Tacofiah but it can also be a pun on your name like Cheetahspark's whose character is Cheeto and Spidersong's whose character is Spooder. You'll create a fursona page for your character just like your own fursona page on the blogclan wiki. Give us a picture of what they look like (they don't have to be a cat!), there personality, hobbies, friends, who it's played by and all the rest of the things you have on your fursona page! Then you must get your character approved on the roleplaying page here. Please note that in the future we'll create a roleplay signups page but for now please be patient! After I approve your character(It's not likely that I won't but if I don't you can just create a new one) you can add yourself to the Allegiances OR request one of the admins to add your character if the allegiances confuse you. Then you can start roleplaying! Roleplaying might not be for you though, but don't worry we got you covered! We have many more pages and threads for you to explore in the meantime! We have the Polls, where you can make or take polls! We have the Spam page, where we allow you to talk about random things or spam your heart out! We'll also allow you to add as many useless pages as you'd like and to add new interesting things to the wiki. If we find you working hard enough we'll make you a admin! What's a wiki without a community? And make sure to thank Cheetahspark for creating this wonderful spam place! Anyways, have fun! Chow! -Ebony And now, a message from your friendly neighborhood Cheeto: Hello, and welcome (again) to the Wiki! It is I, your beloved founder and admin. I'm here to reassure you about your purpose on this fine Wiki. Weirdness. Weird your heart out, folks!!!! Ever had that strange comment you were afraid would be too weird for a regular RP? Post it here! Ever wanted to create a super weird character? Do it here! You can do whatever you want in the Crazy Cat Cult's RP! Most importantly, have fun. There's nothing you can't do with your imagination! -Cheetah Hi! I’m Spidey, and welcome to this fantabulous wiki! If you are new and stop by, make sure to create a page with any weird stuff you want. Also, SMAP YOUR HEART OUT! -Spidey CODING BY SPOODEROO Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse